Shower
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Fanfiction BTS - Jikook - Depuis qu'il a fait sa première fois avec Jimin, Jungkook ne veut qu'une chose: recommencer. Seulement, avoir de l'intimité dans un appartement partagé entre 7 personne c'est difficile. Mais Jungkook obtient toujours ce qu'il veut...
1. chapitre 1

Shower

Dans un appartement partagé par 7 artistes, un jeune homme ouvrait les yeux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Jimin s'étirait de tout son long pour éviter de s'endormir, encore fatigué après la sonnerie du réveil. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas dormir autant qu'il le voulait, lui et le reste du groupe devaient préparer activement leur prochain comeback que les ARMYs attendaient avec impatience. Il était heureux de recevoir autant d'amour de la part des fan qui aimaient beaucoup leur travail mais les aimaient aussi eux, pour ce qu'ils étaient, leur personnalité. Il se sentait aussi plus que bien dans le groupe, chaque membre lui donnant l'affection dont il avait besoin.

Mais il y avait un des membres qui lui donnait plus d'amour que les autres: Jungkook. Jimin et le Maknae étaient ensemble depuis deux mois et s'aimaient beaucoup. Pour le moment, le reste du groupe n'était pas au courant, ils ne voulaient pas mettre mal à l'aise leurs amis et compliquer la vie du groupe. Ils savaient très bien que tout le monde accepterait leur relation, ce n'était pas le problème, seulement c'était plus simple pour tout le monde comme ça.

Enfin pas si simple que ça. Dans un appartement partagé par 7 personnes, il était difficile pour le couple d'avoir un moment d'intimité. Il leur était quasiment impossible d'être seul très longtemps, surtout avec Taehyung dans les parages, ce dernier adorant passer tout son temps avec Jimin et Jungkook. Mais il arrivait que de temps en temps, le groupe ait envie de sortir tous ensemble et laisse donc l'appartement libre. Ils proposent à Jimin et Jungkook de venir bien entendu mais lorsque l'opportunité d'être seuls se présente, les deux jeunes hommes prétendent avoir quelque chose à faire ou avoir juste envie de se reposer.

Un mois auparavant, le couple avait eue cette opportunité. Namjoon avait proposé au groupe de passer la journée en ville, profiter d'une journée de libre avant de reprendre le travail pour la promotion du prochain album. Tout le monde était content et appréciait cette proposition. Mais afin d'être tranquille toute une journée avec Jimin, Jungkook avait prétendu ne pas se sentir très en forme et donc préférait se reposer. Pour rester avec lui, Jimin avait dit à Namjoon qu'il resterait avec le Maknae afin de s'assurer qu'il aille bien et que son état n'empire pas.

Le groupe était donc sorti sans eux, laissant l'appartement pour le couple toute la journée. C'est durant cette journée que Jimin et Jungkook ont fait l'amour ensemble pour la première fois, ce qui fut également la toute première fois du Maknae qui avant cela, était parfaitement innocent.

Jimin repensa à cette journée en se réveillant. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se rappela à quel point Jungkook était stressé et timide malgré son envie de le faire. Il osait à peine toucher le corps de Jimin qui avait du le guider et se montrer doux envers son petit ami. malgré son appréhension, l'innocent jeune homme avait beaucoup apprécier sa première fois et depuis ce jour il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant et en redemandait à son Hyung.

Jimin fut tiré de ses rêveries lorsqu'il entendit non loin de lui Hoseok gémir, se plaignant de devoir se réveiller et essayer en vain de couper la sonnerie de réveil en gardant les yeux fermé, ses mains touchant toute la surface tactile du portable sauf l'icone "stop". amusé, Jimin se leva et s'approcha de la table de nuit de son ami afin de couper la sonnerie à sa place. Voyant qu'Hoseok était sur le point de se rendormir, il s'adressa à lui pour le maintenir réveiller.

" Hobiiii, debout, on doit travailler aujourd'hui, t'as pas envie de danser la nouvelle chorégraphie?

\- Huuuuuum... Je préfère la danser dans mes rêves, j'suis fatiguéééé, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eue de jours de repos...

\- Je vois... Marmonna Jimin, sachant ce qui motiverait vraiment son Hyung à se lever. Et Yoongi Hyung? ça te suffit de le voir seulement dans tes rêves? Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà dans la cuisine en train de boire son café...

En entendant le nom de Yoongi, Hoseok ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés et se redressa en disant que finalement, se réveiller, c'était pas si mal que ça. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais avouer, Jimin était persuadé qu'Hoseok avait un faible pour Yoongi. Il se demandait si ce dernier en était conscient ou non. Enfin prêt, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de leurs chambre ensemble afin de retrouver le reste du groupe. Tout le monde étaient déjà lever et prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Jimin remarqua tout de suite Jungkook et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux que ce dernier lui rendit en lui disant bonjour. Jimin fut déçu de voir qu'il ne pouvait pas s'installer à côté de son petit ami, ce dernier étant déjà entre Jin et Yoongi. Il discutait joyeusement avec ce dernier mais Jimin remarquait que le Maknae lui jetait souvent des regards et perdait parfois le fil de sa discussion avec son Hyung. D'humeur joueuse, Jimin eut soudainement l'envie de déconcentrer son petit ami encore plus. assis en face de Jungkook, il décida d'étendre sa jambe sous la table afin que son pied touche sa jambe.

à peine son pied avait touché la jambe de son petit ami que Jin sursauta et s'écria:

"Oooh! Qui vient de frôler ma jambe là, ça m'a fait peur!"

Jimin regarda brièvement Jungkook avant de rougir de honte et s'empressa de s'excuser auprès de Jin.

"Aaah excuse-moi! s'exclama le jeune homme tandis que Jungkook éclata de rire. Je... J'ai voulu m'étirer et je t'ai toucher sans faire exprès! "

Jin rassura Jimin en disant que ce n'était rien et s'adressa ensuite à Jungkook qui riait toujours, comprenant ce que Jimin avait voulu faire de base.

"Jungkook, arrête un peu de te moquer de Jiminie enfin! dit-il en riant un peu aussi.

\- Mais je me moque paaas, je trouve ça drôle c'est tout! dit le Maknae en regardant le visage embarrassé de Jimin.

Jimin s'excusa encore et cessa de parler pendant quelques minutes, essayant d'oublier son erreur et le fait de s'être un peu ridiculisé devant Jungkook. Au bout d'un moment il se mit à discuter avec Namjoon et Hoseok de tout et de rien. Seulement, quelque chose le fit légèrement sursauter. Le pied de quelqu'un remonter le long de sa jambe et il n'eut aucun mal à savoir à qui il appartenait. Il cessa de parler un instant et regarda Jungkook qui le regardait d'un air joueur pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner à sa discussion avec Yoongi. Jimin aussi se concentra de nouveau sur sa discussion mais il ne pouvait ignorer complètement ce que faisait Jungkook sous la table. Jimin se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du donner cette idée à Jungkook. Ce dernier était en train de devenir un véritable accroc au sexe.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert les joies du plaisir charnel, il s'amusait à régulièrement provoquer son Hyung, l'allumer avec des petits gestes discret, des mots à double sens, des choses qui aux yeux du groupe n'avaient rien de particulier mais qui avaient une autre signification pour Jimin et Jungkook. Le Maknae était fou amoureux de Jimin mais il était également fou de son corps, des mains de son hyung sur son propre corps, sa bouche, sa langue et bien d'autre choses. Toutes ces sensations nouvelles étaient devenues une drogue pour Jungkook qui aimait sentir son Hyung en lui.

Jimin savait ce que voulait Jungkook. Seulement, il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il pourrait de nouveau avoir un moment d'intimité avec lui. Une fois que toute le monde eut fini de prendre son petit déjeuner, tout le monde se prépara pour aller aux locaux de Big Hit afin de travailler sur leur comeback. Lorsque chacun fut prêt à partir, Namjoon s'adressa à l'ensemble du groupe:

"Bon tout le monde, écoutez moi! J'espère que vous êtes motiver à travailler parce-que...

\- ... Parce-que? Demanda Yoongi.

\- ... Parce-qu'on a une journée de repos aujourd'hui, avoua Namjoon en riant.

\- ... Pardon? Tu peux répéter? Demanda Taehyung, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- En fait j'ai eu un appel du producteur il y a deux jours, il a dit qu'on pouvait prendre un jour de repos si on voulait aujourd'hui, parce-que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas pris de journée pour se reposer un peu! répondit Namjoon en riant encore plus en voyant la réaction de ses amis.

\- ça veut dire qu'on s'est levé tôt pour rien? Pourquoi tu nous a fait ça, j'étais fatigué moi ce matin! se plaignit Hoseok en faisant une moue enfantine.

\- Oooh j'ai voulu vous faire une blague! Et puis c'est une bonne surprise pour vous, ça veut dire qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut aujourd'hui!

\- Oh super, ça veut dire que je peux me reposer aujourd'hui, je retourne me coucher, déclara Yoongi en partant vers sa chambre.

\- fait comme tu veux, moi quitte à être prêt à sortir, je veux sortir, pas vous ? Dit Taehyung en souriant.

Jimin et Jungkook échangèrent un regard complice. Les autres membres du groupe acquiescerent ce qu'avait dit Taehyung alors le couple prétendit de vouloir faire comme Yoongi, c'est-à-dire se reposer.  
Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Jimin et Jungkook furent enfin seul dans le salon. Ne se contrôlant plus, Jungkook se précipita vers son Hyung et l'embrassa passionnément, mettant ses mains sur les joues de Jimin qui s'empressa de placer à son tour ses mains dans le dos et sur les hanches du Maknae. Le plus jeune voulut intensifier le baiser et glissa sensuellement sa langue dans la bouche de son petit ami, qui ne le repoussa pas. Après s'être embrassé langoureusement pendant un moment, les deux jeunes hommes séparèrent leurs lèvre un instant. Jungkook se rapprocha encore une fois de Jimin mais celui-ci repoussa doucement ses avances avec un sourire.

\- Kookie... Je préfère t'arrêter tout de suite. Je sais ce que tu veux qu'on fasse...

\- ... Mais quoi... Tu veux plus de moi? Demanda Jungkook, vexé.

\- Ah non! Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi non plus... Ajouta Jimin d'une voix suave. Mais on peut pas faire ça aujourd'hui...

\- Mais pourquoi? On a l'appart pour nous tous seuls! pour une fois...

\- Euh non tu oublie quelqu'un... Yoongi est dans sa chambre... Soupira Jimin, agacé contre son Hyung.

\- Aiiiish... C'est vrai... Mais il dort non? ça veut dire qu'on est tranquille un bon moment avant qu'il se réveille... Dit Jungkook en tentant de se rapprocher de Jimin qui l'éloigna encore une fois.

\- Il dort mais il peut se réveiller au moindre bruit! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si on fait ça, tu pourras pas t'empêcher de crier... Murmura Jimin à l'oreille du Maknae, avant de s'éloigner à contre-cœur.

\- Ah... Me dit pas des choses comme ça si c'est pour me laisser frustré ensuite... Dit Jungkook avec un ton boudeur.

\- Désolé mon cœur, ça me frustre terriblement aussi mais faut être raisonnable, imagine si Yoongi nous entend, ce serait terriblement gênant, autant pour lui que pour nous, faut tout faire pour être discret. Bon excuse-moi mais pour le moment je vais prendre une douche mais quand je reviens je ferais tout pour compenser ta frustration autrement!

Jimin embrassa innocemment Jungkook avant de s'éloigner vers la salle de bain. Le Maknae ne s'était jamais sentit aussi frustré de sa vie et en voulait à Jimin de le laisser comme ça. Non, il en voulait à Yoongi d'être rester juste pour dormir. Le jeune homme se mit à imaginer d'un seul coup Jimin sous la douche. Ses cheveux bruns mouillés, son torse finement musclé ruisselant sous l'eau et bien plus...

Cette soudaine vision fit rougir Jungkook dans un premier temps et lui donna beaucoup trop envie de rejoindre son Hyung sous la douche, voulant voir réellement ce que son esprit avait imaginé.

 _Bonjour, ou bonsoir!_

 _Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de ma fanfic Shower, j'ai hésité avant de le poster car il y en aura un deuxième qui va arriver dans quelques temps, dès qu'il sera écrit! Et sans vouloir trop teaser, je pense que vous avez compris que le prochain chapitre aura un contenu un peu plus... mature (wink wink douteux X3)_

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie de lire la suite (au delà de la promesse de lemon! XD) et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à me donner des conseils si vous en avez, c'est important car j'ai vraiment envie d'améliorer mon écriture afin de vous proposer des textes agréables à lire! ^^

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,

Lolyta Arlert


	2. Chapitre 2

Ne sachant résister à la tentation, Jungkook quitta le salon pour se rendre dans la salle de bain pour rejoindre Jimin. Il était déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, il passa devant la chambre de Yoongi et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendait aucun bruit alors il supposa que ce dernier dormait encore. Il ne chercha pas à vérifier plus et entra dans la salle de bain sans frapper. Le Maknae constata que son petit ami était déjà sous la douche et décida d'annoncer sa présence dans la pièce, après avoir verrouiller la porte.

\- Jiminiiiiiiiie... Chantonna Jungkook.

\- Kookie!? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- ... Huuum... Il y a que tu ose me laisser frustré et tout seul... T'as pas le droit de me faire ça... répondit le jeune homme sur un ton faussement boudeur, en se rapprochant de la cabine de douche.

\- Aiiiish... Kookie, je suis désolé mais je t'ai déjà expliquer qu'aujourd'hui on ne peut pas...

Jimin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il sentit d'abord de l'air assez froid s'engouffrer dans la cabine malgré l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps puis il avant même de pouvoir protester, Jungkook était entré à son tour dans la cabine exiguë, encore tout habillé, son T shirt noir devenant trempé collait sa peau et moulait les abdos du jeune homme. Jimin ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette vision plus qu'excitante. Jungkook le regardait avec un air faussement innocent, teinté d'une leur de défi, les cheveux trempés, des gouttes d'eau tombaient de quelques mèches pour ensuite rouler sur son visage. Jimin n'avait alors plus qu'une envie: prendre Jungkook, là, maintenant contre chaque parois de la cabine même. Car jamais le Maknae n'avait été aussi sexy que maintenant. Il se lécha les lèvres, son Kookie lui donnant terriblement envie.

Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il tenait vraiment à leur relation secrète et savait très bien que s'ils faisaient quelque chose, Yoongi entendrait tout, ce dernier ayant le sommeil léger. Alors il tenta de contrôler son corps et de ne pas montrer au Maknae son excitation. Il détourna le regard et dit à Jungkook avec un petit sourire provocateur:

\- Kookie, tu prend trop de place dans la cabine, sors de là s'il-te-plait.

Le jeune homme fut déçu de la réaction de son hyung mais resta déterminé. Il était sûr qu'il allait craquer. Alors il s'approcha de Jimin, se mit face à lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, colla son corps contre le sien, posa son front contre celui de son petit ami et murmura d'une voix pleine d'envie et insistante:

\- Jimiiiiin... Tu peux pas me repousser comme ça... j'ai envie de toiii...

Jimin était loin d'être indifférent face à cette demande et sentir Jungkook contre lui et surtout sentir le sexe tendu de ce dernier derrière son jean mouillé lui faisait beaucoup d'effet et ça n'avait pas échapper au Maknae qui commença à laisser ses mains glisser doucement sur le torse de son petit ami pour les descendre un peu plus bas. Tandis que l'une de ses mains se posait sur la verge tendue de Jimin, il écarta brièvement son visage de ce dernier pour pouvoir susurrer à l'oreille de son Hyung: " Tu as toujours envie que je te laisse tout seul maintenant Hyung?"

Jimin avait poser ses mains sur les hanches du Maknae et ne bougeait plus. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres. Bien sûr que non il ne voulait pas que Jungkook parte, au contraire. Le plus jeune commençait à masturber son Hyung lentement afin qu'il envie de plus assez rapidement. Il jeta un œil au visage de Jimin. Il avait fermé les yeux, la bouche entrouverte pour essayer de contrôler sa respiration saccadée, la peau toujours ruisselante d'eau chaude qui coulait toujours sur eux. Jungkook trouvait son petit ami beaucoup trop sexy comme ça et il espérait que ce dernier lui fasse du bien assez vite, sa propre érection commençant à devenir douloureuse tellement il voulait sentir Jimin en lui.

Heureusement pour lui, Jimin ne résistait pas longtemps à la tentation et commençait à craquer et exprimait son envie en empoignant les fesses de Jungkook tout en l'attirant encore plus contre lui. En même temps, il avait commençait à embrasser le cou du Maknae amoureusement, ce qui avait pour effet de faire gémir Jungkook. Malgré la chaleur de la cabine et les sensations qui emplissait son corps de frissons, Jungkook se rendit compte de quelque chose. L'eau coulait toujours. Et l'eau fait du bruit.

"Jimin... L'eau...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux que je la coupe? Demanda Jimin en regardant Jungkook, craignant que l'eau le dérange.

\- Non surtout pas! L'eau... elle va couvrir tout nos bruits, Tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux, Yoongi ne pourras rien n'entendre...

Jungkook eut à peine le temps de terminé sa phrase que Jimin le plaqua contre l'une des parois de la cabine et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le jeune homme n'avait pas penser à cela et l'idée de faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son Kookie lui plaisait grandement. Les mains de Jungkook étaient remontées sur son torse pour ensuite se perdre dans la chevelure brune de son Hyung qui avait fini par s'écarter de lui afin de lui enlever son T Shirt.

Seulement... Le T Shirt était trempé et collait à la peau de Jungkook. Jimin eut du mal à lui enlever et se demandait s'il n'allait pas devoir le lui arracher pour faire plus vite. L'idée lui plaisait mais il se retint de le faire, se disant que ça ne plairait peut-être pas à Jungkook d'avoir un T shirt détruit. Avec un peu de coopération de la part du Maknae, il parvint à le lui enlever et pu poser ses mains sur le torse musclé du jeune homme avant d'y poser ses lèvres, embrassant avec passion la peau du plus jeune tout en descendant plus bas sur son corps. Jungkook se laissa faire, poussant quelques soupirs de plaisirs, la respiration saccadée. Jimin se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'entre-jambe du Maknae et entrepris d'enlever le jean de ce dernier.

Encore une fois, à cause de l'eau, le jean était trempé et collait au corps de Jungkook. Jimin remarquait donc aisément la bosse présente dans le pantalon de son petit ami qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé. Jimin défit le bouton du vêtement et commença à baisser le jean avec difficulté. Impatient, il s'agaça légèrement.  
" Aiiish, tu n'aurais pas pu te déshabiller avant ?  
\- Ah j'y ai pas penser, d'habitude tu préfère le faire... Répondit Jungkook avec un sourire coquin.

\- J'adore te déshabiller mais là j'ai plutôt l'impression de tenter de t'arracher tes fringues... Dit Jimin en se redressant pour venir embrasser le Maknae.

\- Hum... C'est... C'est pas une mauvaise idée... Admit Jungkook en rougissant, gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Jimin esquissa un sourire en coin, ce qui fit rougir Jungkook encore plus et lui murmura "C'est bête, j'ai failli le faire pour ton T shirt mais j'en prend note pour la prochaine fois..." tout en passant une main sur l'entre-jambe du Maknae qui se mit à gémir bruyamment. Jimin parvint à enlever complètement le jean de Jungkook, enlevant en même temps le boxer qu'il portait. Une fois que le plus jeune fut complètement nu, Jimin toucha la peau du Maknae et se colla contre lui. Le contact entre leurs deux corps les électrisaient au plus au point et Jungkook gémissait de plus en plus fort, ce qui excitait encore plus Jimin qui aimait entendre la voix du Maknae remplie de plaisir.

Afin de lui éviter un maximum de douleur, Jimin commença à entrer un doigt dans l'intimité du plus jeune. En sentant cela, Jungkook se tendit d'abord mais Jimin le masturba de sa main libre afin de lui faire oublier la douleur et le détendre. Avec les mouvements qu'exerçait Jimin en lui et sur son sexe, Jungkook commençait à ne plus ressentir la moindre douleur au bout d'un moment et voulait sentir en lui quelque chose de plus conséquent.

"Aaah... Jimin... Je... Mmmmm...

\- Hum t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que tu veux maintenant...

Jimin plaça son membre face à l'intimité du Maknae et s'enfonça doucement, faisant gémir longuement Jungkook de douleur mais aussi de plaisir. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il ne fit plus de mouvement pendant un certain temps, laissant le corps de Jungkook s'habituer à sa présence afin de lui faire mal le moins possible. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient l'un contre l'autre, essayaient de contrôler leur respiration que leur plaisir rendaient difficile. Jungkook regardait Jimin avec les yeux remplis de luxure, tout ce qu'il attendait c'est que son Hyung commence à faire des mouvements et vite.

"Aaah... Hyung..."

Jungkook avait juste murmuré ce mot et Jimin avait compris ce qu'il souhaitait. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot dans leur relation, Jimin connaissait bien son Maknae et savait que malgré son allure entreprenante et sa confiance en lui, Jungkook n'osait toujours pas dire explicitement ce qu'il voulait qu'on lui fasse mais Jimin aimait prendre les initiatives et voir son Kookie rougir, l'entendre gémir sensuellement pour exprimer son plaisir était pour lui un délice dont il ne se laissait pas et dont il était certain de ne jamais se lasser, tellement il aimait le Maknae.

Jimin commença à bouger, effectuant des coups de bassin d'abord assez doux tout en embrassant le cou du plus jeune et en s'accrochant fermement à ses hanches. Jungkook avait fermé les yeux, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Jimin qui ne le quittait pas. Jimin voulait voir chacune des réactions du Maknae, ses yeux clos, sa bouche entre-ouverte, ce visage était pour Jimin de la luxure pure, accompagné des gémissements qui en sortaient. Il voulait en entendre plus, la voix du plus jeune le rendait fou de désir.

Espérant tout de même ne pas brusquer le Maknae, Jimin accéléra le rythme et devint légèrement plus brutal. Jungkook semblait adorer ça, vu que ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus bruyants et rapprochés. Les mains de ce dernier se perdaient dans la nuque, le dos, les cheveux de Jimin, partout où il pouvait toucher.

Jimin aimait sentir les mains du Maknae parcourir sa peau mouillée. Mais il avait également envie de toucher Jungkook, son torse, son ventre et sa virilité aussi. Alors il arrêta ses mouvements, se retira de Jungkook qui ouvrit les yeux d'incompréhension, perdu. Jimin l'embrassa amoureusement avant de faire pivoter Jungkook sur lui-même, qui comprit ce que voulait faire Jimin et consentit à sa demande silencieuse. Il lui tourna donc le dos et posa ses mains sur la parois de la cabine qui était glissante à cause de la chaleur. Il sentit très vite les mains de Jimin se poser de nouveau sur lui. Il gémit longuement en sentant de nouveau le corps de son Hyung contre le sien, son torse bien dessiné contre son dos, son visage plongé dans son cou pour le couvrir de baiser et enfin son sexe contre ses fesses.

D'ailleurs, Jimin n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se glisser de nouveau dans le corps du Maknae, reprenant ses coups de reins dans l'intimité du plus jeune qui s'était légèrement penché en avant pour faciliter les mouvements de son Hyung.

Jungkook se tenait comme il pouvait contre la parois, ne sachant à quoi se cramponner, d'autant plus que toutes ces sensations dans son corps le rendait de plus en plus tremblant. Jimin contenait de moins en moins sa force et il adorait ça. Ordinairement, il se retenait d'y aller un peu trop fort, sachant que le Maknae était jeune et peu expérimenté encore. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre trop après avoir fait l'amour. Mais cette fois, Jimin semblait ne plus penser à ça.

Le Hyung attrapa fermement les hanches de Jungkook et lui donna des coups de rein beaucoup plus sauvages et rapides que d'habitude, ce qui ne déplut pas au Maknae dont les gémissements se transformaient en cri de plaisir. Jimin avait laissé toute délicatesse de côté, encouragé par les cris que poussait Jungkook. D'habitude Jungkook était bruyant mais cette fois-ci il battait des records de décibels. De son côté le Maknae entendait les gémissements discrets de Jimin et il trouvait ça absolument jouissif. Il aimait savoir que son Hyung aimait ce qu'ils faisaient et trouvait ça plus que sexy.

Jimin sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir et savait que Jungkook était proche aussi. Alors encore une fois il se retira de Jungkook qui ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi avant de le faire pivoter de nouveau pour cette fois l'avoir face à lui. Il voulait voir le visage de Jungkook. Une fois face à lui, il entra de nouveau dans son intimité et donna encore des coups de reins violents, faisant crier Jungkook de nouveau. Ivre de plaisir, Jungkook gémit le nom de Jimin d'une voix lascive et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Jimin vint en lui, en gémissant à son tour le nom de Jungkook qui vint à son tour.

Les deux jeunes hommes, à bout de souffle, restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Jimin se retira du corps de Jungkook. Ils reprenaient leur respiration, fatigué par leur activité physique. Un silence confortable avait pris place dans la cabine mais Jungkook le brisa au bout d'un moment en s'écartant un peu de son Hyung.

\- Jimin ?

\- Oui mon cœur?

\- Tu avais remarqué que l'eau était devenue froide ?

Jimin n'avait pas fait attention à la température et en effet l'eau était devenue froide. Cela fit rire Jimin ainsi que Jungkook qui eut un léger frisson que son Hyung remarqua.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Hum non ça va.

\- Ah... Dommage, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te réchauffer...

Après avoir dit cela, Jimin fit mine de sortir de la cabine mais Jungkook se colla à lui et enroula lui-même les bras de Jimin autour de son propre corps, ce qui fit rire ce dernier qui accepta d'enlacer amoureusement le plus jeune.

Après avoir passer un long moment sous la douche, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent et se séchèrent et s'habillèrent. Ils prirent aussi soin d'enlever de la cabine les vêtements trempés de Jungkook. En sortant de la salle de bain, ils se rappelèrent d'un petit détail: Yoongi. Ils passèrent devant sa chambre et n'entendirent aucun bruit. ils allèrent dans le reste de l'appartement mais ne le trouvèrent pas. Ils en conclurent qu'il dormait encore et qu'effectivement la douche avait couvert tous leurs bruits, même si Jimin avait un doute là-dessus, se souvenant des cris que Jungkook avait poussé. Mais tant qu'il dormait ou restait dans sa chambre, ils pouvaient encore profiter de l'appartement tous les deux et être proche sans que personne ne les voit.

à la fin de la journée, le reste du groupe rentrait à l'appartement après une bonne journée dehors. Tout le monde se parla avec bonne humeur et Yoongi sortit de sa chambre à ce moment là. En le voyant arriver, Jimin et Jungkook se jetèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire d'un coup, provoquant la totale incompréhension du reste du groupe. Yoongi avait remarqué que les deux Maknae avait commencer à rire lorsqu'il est arrivé alors il s'empressa de demander:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les enfants ? J'ai fait quelque chose de drôle ?

\- Ah non non, t'inquiète c'est juste quelque chose entre Jimin et moi, dit Jungkook en riant toujours.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Yoongi regarda Jungkook puis Jimin et répondit "Ah ben oui, évidemment..." puis il posa l'une de ses mains sur la tête de Jungkook et l'autre sur celle de Jimin et ébouriffa leurs cheveux en même temps puis parla avec les autres. Les deux Maknae commencèrent à stresser. Il avait tout entendu?

Ils continuèrent de parler tous ensemble et Jimin et Jungkook faisaient tout leur possible pour paraître naturels. Au bout d'un moment, Hoseok s'éloigna et laissa le groupe parler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un cri retenti dans l'appartement, venant de la salle de bain. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de bain, inquiet. Jin toqua à la porte:

\- Hobiii? Tout va bien? Tu as un problème?

\- Nyaaaaaaaaaaa qui à utiliser toute l'eau chaude? J'ai voulu prendre une douche et l'eau est glaciale!

Jimin et Jungkook n'avait pas penser à ce détail en laissant l'eau chaude couler lors de leur ébat. C'était très agréable sur le moment mais effectivement ils n'avaient pas penser aux autres habitants de l'appartements. Hoseok sorti de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour de la taille, le corps légèrement humide par l'eau froide et s'adressa directement aux deux Maknaes/

\- Park Jimin! Jeon Jungkook! Qui de vous deux à pris une douche à ralonge?

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard, ne sachant que répondre. Finalement, voulant chacun éviter à l'autre une engueulade de la part d'Hoseok, ils répondirent tous les deux "moi", ce qui surprit Hoseok.

\- Euh, comment ça, vous avez pris une douche tous les deux?

Jimin s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais quelqu'un lui coupa la parole.

\- Hobi t'en prend pas aux gamins, c'est moi qui ai pris une douche et qui ai oublier de couper l'eau chaude en sortant de la cabine, déclara Yoongi, le visage neutre tandis que le couple le regardait avec des yeux ébahis.

-... Yoongi, t'es sérieux? Comment t'as pu oublier de couper l'eau? ça te ressemble pas!

\- Ben en fait j'étais sous la douche et j'ai eue une inspiration soudaine pour une chanson, il fallait absolument que j'écrive ça immédiatement et donc je suis sorti précipitamment de la cabine sans couper l'eau. Et donc à force d'écrire j'ai complètement oublier que l'eau chaude coulait encore et quand je m'en suis rappeler l'eau était froide. Jimin et Jungkook sont tellement mignons qu'ils ont voulu me couvrir.

Les Maknae ne dirent rien, surpris du comportement de leur Hyung. Hoseok éclata de rire suite à l'explication de Yoongi ainsi que le reste du groupe. Tout le monde se moquait gentiment de la "maladresse" de Yoongi, qui en rigolait aussi. Tandis qu'Hoseok retournait dans la salle de bain pour se rhabiller, Tout le monde partit s'occuper mais Jimin et Jungkook restèrent avec Yoongi un instant.

\- Hyung! Je comprend pas... Pourquoi t'as menti aux autres? Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé ! dit Jimin, reconnaissant.

\- Aiiiish, je vous ai couvert pour cette fois les enfants mais... La prochaine fois que vous faîtes des bêtises sous la douche, vous avez intérêt à faire attention à ne pas gaspiller toute l'eau chaude.

\- Aaaah... C'est embarrassant... dit Jungkook. Mais merci Hyung et merci de ne rien dire aux autre.

\- De rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur raconterais, ça restera entre nous, dit Yoongi avec un gentil sourire. Et puis... Merci à vous deux...

\- Merci? Mais pourquoi? demanda Jimin.

\- Et bien... Grâce à votre bêtise j'ai pu voir Hoseok sortir de la salle de bain à peine habillé et ça, franchement, je pouvais pas rêver mieux, répondit Yoongi avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ces mots, Yoongi s'éloigna, un sourire au lèvres. Jimin et Jungkook se lancèrent un regard complice. Ils n'allaient pas rester le seul couple de l'appartement très longtemps.

 _Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

 _Hum... Vous allez bien ?_

 _C'était pas trop le malaise ?_

 _XD non plus sérieusement déjà merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! C'est mon tout premier lemon et franchement je ne pensais pas en écrire un un jour ! Au départ je n'était pas à l'aise pendant l'écriture mais j'aime me lancer des défis et finalement je me suis beaucoup amusée ! XD_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, ne serait-ce que pour me dire votre avis sur le lemon car étant donné que c'est mon premier je trouverais ça intéressant d'avoir des critiques dessus ! ^^ et sur tout le reste de la fic aussi évidemment ! Je répondrais à vos review avec plaisir ! =D_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert._


End file.
